Ese tierno par
by Pitapafrita
Summary: Estos fics han sido creados para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "Las cuatro casas". Un par de historias acerca de la infancia de Fred y George, ese tierno par de niños santos y adorablemente inocentes desde su niñez... Escritas con mucho, muchísimo cariño para VickyJacintaWeasley-Friki.
1. La acromántula de Peluche

[[Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "Las cuatro casas".]]

* * *

 **="La acromántula de peluche"=**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a sus respectivos dueños. Yo sólo los tomo un rato para compartirles la historia que inventé, la cual (cabe agregar) es un regalo para VickyJacintaWeasley-Friki.

 **Vicky:** en el tiempo que he pasado de conocerte, me has demostrado ser una persona muy agradable y divertida, por lo cual sinceramente espero que te guste lo que escribí para ti, en tu primera petición "fácil" fue un fic sobre Fred y George juntos, de ser posible en su infancia o primeros años de Hogwarts: como consecuencia de ello, te quiero dar esta pequeña colección de historias. Tal vez no serán perfectas, pero ten por seguro que las hice con mucho cariño y esmero, por ti y para ti. Aún no estoy segura de cuántas vayan a ser, pero voy a intentar que sean las más posibles en el tiempo que tenemos para seguir con un long-fic.

Perdona si no hice las tres peticiones (sé que es escribir solo una por obligación, pero no podía resistirme a dar todo lo que pudiera de mí) pero con la tercera generación, yo no me meto, son terrenos aún muy inexplorados para mí. Lily y James Potter son pruebas de un amor que admiro mucho, y me hubiera gustado recrearlo para ti, pero mi mundo muggle me lo impedía. Además, quiero darte algo bien, que sepa que te va a gustar, y que pueda intentar ponerle todo mi empeño, no sólo la mitad.

Ya no te molesto mas, te dejo leer, con el deseo de que te guste :")

* * *

Año 1983.

En una alegre tarde de un Verano abrasador, los gemelos Weasley volaban en sus pequeñas escobas de juguete, capaces de hacerlos elevar unos centímetros del suelo los pies. Volaban en círculos alrededor del sillón de la sala de estar de La Madriguera (en contra de las explícitas palabras de su madre de "NO VOLAR DENTRO DE LA CASA" si no querían que sus escobas les fueran confiscadas y guardadas en el ático) mientras se reían y competían para llegar aún más alto que su gemelo. Claro está, que en estos momentos su madre se encontraba dando de comer a las gallinas, afuera en el patio, sino los gemelos nunca hubieran tenido la osadía para contradecirla de tal modo. Cinco años que habían vivido juntos, el centro de una alegre y alocada niñez.

-"Yo vuelo más alto" decía Fred mientras brincaba una mesita para el té remendada de una pata. Intentaban tener cuidado de no tirar ningún objeto de sus alrededores, pero había momentos en los que no tenían mayor remedio que detener el vuelo y levantar algún libro que hubieran mandado al piso de un empujón. O, en su defecto, el objeto se levantaba y regresaba a su sitio por sí solo, dando evidentes pruebas de su sangre mágica.

-"Eso no es cierto. Yo te estoy ganando por más de dos metros" le respondió su gemelo, fingiendo que verdaderamente volaba dos metros por encima de su hermano.

Mientras intentaban llegar a una conclusión de quién era el gemelo que volaba más cerca del techo, su hermano mayor Bill, llegó silbando alegremente y con un libro y un rollo de pergamino bajo el brazo, acompasando sus silbidos con cada escalón que bajara.

Fred y George se apresuraron a abordarlo, mientras reian y casi telepáticamente ideaban posibles planes de bromas hacia su hermano.

-"Ey, ¿Qué tal chicos? ¿Cómo les va?" Saludó el mayor de los hijos Weasley mientras se reía al ver a sus hermanos bajar a trompicones de sus escobas.

-"Wow, estoy seguro de que si siguen jugando así, pronto estarán en uno de los mejores equipos de Quidditch del mundo... Algo así como ¡Las mariposas de Niñalandia!" Bromeó con ellos mientras él mismo se reía.

-"¡Soy una hermosa mariposa!" Exclamó Fred mientras movía las manos al compás de un vuelo de hada, y caminaba dando saltitos fingiendo que volaba.

-"¿¡Quién quiere ir conmigo al Callejón Diagon a comprar un helado!?" Preguntó Bill poniendo énfasis a cada palabra. Muy poco tardaron ambos gemelos en responder con un sumultáneo:

-"¡Yo!" Mientras brincaban para confirmar su afirmación.

-"Y entonces... ¿Quién quiere hacer mi tarea de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas?" Agregó siguiendo el juego. Como era de esperar, ésta vez sus hermanos no dijeron un unisono "yo". George, incluso había comenzado a hacer un ruido similar al del cantar de los grillos por las noches, cómo si el grillo fuera el único dispuesto a responder afirmativamente a ello.

-"¿Qué dijeron? ¿Qué Freddie y Georgie quieren hacer mi tarea de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas? ¡Perfecto!" Respondió Bill mientras seguía bromeando con sus hermanos. Como única respuesta de ello, sus hermanos estallaron en replicas de que ellos nunca habian dicho nada similar a que desearan hacer sus deberes, usando alugnas de las palabras que iban aprendiendo de sus hermanos con el paso del tiempo (palabras que, claro está, nunca dirían frente a su madre).

-"Ya, tranquilos. Está bien, está bien." Los tranquilizó Bill, en un tono que fingia aparentar resignación detrás de las risas que le causaba haber bromeado de tal manera con sus hermanos. Con gestos drámaticos, como si cada movimiemto supusiera para él un calvario, se sentó en una silla de la restregada mesa de la cocina, y extendiendo el rollo de pergamino, abrió su libro buscando una página en específico para comenzar con sus deberes. El libro ahora abierto en el capítulo títulado "Animales salvajes con una gran cantidad de utilidades" reposaba sobre un vaso mientras Bill seguía jugando con su pluma con textura de halcón, quizás en busca de las palabras correctas para comenzar su informe o solo perdiendo el tiempo como cualquier estudiante.

-"¡Wow! ¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Fred acercándose por la izquierda al libro que su hermano intentaba leer y señalando una imagen ezpelusnante y fantástica a la vez.

-"¡Vaya! ¡Ese bicho es casi tan horrendo como tía Muriel en navidad!" Agregó George siguiendo el ejemplo de su gemelo y hechando un vistazo al libro él también, desde el lado derecho de Bill.

-"Eh, no deberías decir eso de tía Muriel. Seguro que los quiere mucho..." Los reprendió Bill, sin embargo, él mismo se reía disimuladamente. -"...Muy en el fondo-, Agregó, mientras dejeba de intentar disimular sus carcajadas. -"Ah, y en cuanto a qué es esto, es una Acromántula, bonita ¿no creen?"-. Terminó el joven.

-"¡Es fantástica! Seguro que sería una muy buena mascota"-. Respondió Fred.

-" _Las... Acromántulas... poseen... un queso salvaje y sincero"-._ Leyó George del libro que ahora Bill les dejaba ver abiertamente.

-"No, George, las Acromántulas no tienen queso... Desgraciadamente"-. Desmintió Bill -"Dejáme leerte lo que dice: _Las acromántulas poseen generalmente un grueso pelaje negro_, _ocho ojos y capacidad de hablar. Sus patas pueden alcanzar los cuatro metros y medio de longitud y sus pinzas producen un peculiar chasquido cuando está enfadada o feliz. Tienen también unos colmillos_ _que poseen veneno muy tóxico y muy valioso._ _La hembra es más grande que el macho y puede depositar un centenar de huevos, que son blancos, suaves y del tamaño de pelotas de playa. Éstos huevos son Bienes No Comerciables de Clase A"-._ Explicó el mayor hijo de los Weasley a los gemelos.

-"¡Wow! Esas criaturas son verdaderamente casi tan repugnantes como tía Muriel"-. Observó George, a la vez que contemplaba la imagen de la acromántula feroz y salvaje que ocupaba una gran parte de la hoja del libro.

-"George, no deberías insultar a las acromántulas. Esas inocentes y alegres criaturas son capaces de mostrar felicidad, en cambio, tía Muriel sólo es capaz de mostrar su inmenso trasero a donde quiera que vaya"-. Comparó Fred, a la vez que fingía reprender a su gemelo; George asentía copiosamente, a la vez que comenzaba a aplaudir alabando a su maestro y compañero en la travesura.

-"Ya, ya fueron muchos ratos de insultos a tía Muriel. ¿No estaban muy entretenidos jugando con sus escobas antes de que yo bajara?"-. Comentó Bill, a la vez que comenzaba a escribir en la hoja de pergamino.

-"Okey"-. Dijeron los gemelos al unisono y e intentaron volver a sus escobas, de no ser porque el pequeño Ronald Weasley de tres tiernos años acababa de entrar en la cocina, con su oso de peluche bajo el brazo, un tierno peluche con un lazo rojo al cuello. Vieron como Ron se acercaba a la cocina y sin permiso previo tomaba una de las galletas con chispas de chocolate de la alacena. Los gemelos, desconociendo el hecho de unas existentes galletas, se acercaron con él para poder comer una de ellas.

-"Ey Ron guarda una para nosotros"-. Pidió Fred, corriendo más rápido que su gemelo para comer una. Ron pareció no escichar la petición y continuó sacando galletas del tarro, mientras en sus redondas mejillas comenzaban a quedar los restos de las galletas que iba ingiriendo.

-"Eh Ron, te dijimos que nos guardaras una"-. Reprochó George, a la vez que ambos llegaban hasta donde su hermano menor había estado comiendo galletas, pero que ahora sólo buscaba en el fondo del frasco las deliciosas migajas que siempre quedan en él.

-"¿Que?"-. Dijo Ron, advirtiendo por primera vez en sus hermanos gemelos. Al ver la expresión de sus hermanos, se limitó a reaccionar de una (muy madura) sacada de lengua, típica de los niños en sus edades más tiernas. A su vez, sus hermanos como respuesta enseñaron también sus lenguas, sintiéndose tan valientes y tan osados cómo si se estuvieran batiendo en un duelo usando maleficios imperdonables.

-"No te preocupes George, vamos a montar en nuestras escobas de juguete, las cuales, al pequeño Ronnie no le han comprado porque aún es muy joven y tonto para usarlas"-. Dijo Fred, como un acto de presunción mientras se encaminaba hacía el lugar donde se habian "estacionado". Ron entornó los ojos y los miró con furia, molesto de la acusación.

-"Oigan, señores Weasley, tengo que informarles que sus vehículos están estacionados en doble fila, y tendrán que ser arrestados"-. Reprendió en broma Bill, levantando la cabeza y siguiendo con los juegos, después de haber estado ajeno al asunto de las galletas.

-"No, no"-. Bromeó siguiendo el juego Fred, y fingiendo que corría aún más rápido para llegar a su vehículo. Lo que no se esperaban, era que en ese momento se escuchara un sonoro "Ay" junto con el sonido de la madera rota, y un llanto de niño rompiendo el tan apacible aire de la madriguera.

Bill se levantó de su silla, alertado por el llanto de su hermanito Ron; cuando él y los gemelos se acercaron para ver que había ocurrido, _puedieron_ apreciar al pequeño niño pelirrojo con una fina astilla de madera en su dedo, sin embargo, Fred reparó más rápido en el hecho de que mientras que hace cinco minutos antes había dos escobas de juguete en buen estado, ahora había una escoba... Y un par de varas de madera que ahora era lo que quedaba de la escoba de George.

-"Oh, Ronnie querido, ¿qué sucedió?"-. Preguntó Molly Weasley, que regresaba de dar de comer a las gallinas, con algunas manchas de lodo en su delantal.

-"¡ttopecé con la escoba de Fled!"-. Respondió Ron, mientras lloraba, casi riéndose al ver la expresión de furia que tenía su hermano.

-"Ya Ron, toma tu oso de peluche"-. Dijo Bill, acercándose a delvolver el oso con un lazo rojo al cuello, que había caído algunos metros mas allá de la cocina. Ron ahora feliz por haber recuperado su osito y que su mamá había sanado ya su dedo con un movimiento de su varita, comenzó a reirse. Fred, en cambio, se ponía rojo de furia, al ver que nadie había reparado en el hecho de que su juguete favorito en el mundo estaba ahora reducido a varitas, miraba molesto a su hermano. _Que sentiría si fuera su osito el que se rompe mientras su hermano sólo se ríe_ pensaba amargamente. Casi sin proponersélo, clavó su mirada en el peluche de su hermano menor, recordando vagamente las simpáticas y aterradoras arañas que había en el libro de Bill...

Por arte de una magía aún no muy entrenada, el osito de peluche comenzó a adelgazar; su tono cambiaba de un marrón dulce a un gris tetríco. En vez de cuatro patas dulces y redondas, ahora había ocho patas delgadas y frágiles; y, en lugar de un hocico con una nariz negra, había ahora unos colmillos negros y filosos. La ahora araña, cayó de los brazos de Ron, que corrió asustado más allá de la cicina, refugiándose en el barandal de las escaleras, mientras gritaba aterrorizado y no podia dejar de ver el poco apto para niños, espectáculo. Una gran Viuda Negra hacía ahora tronar sus colmillos frente a la familia, que muraba con gestos desde preocupación, hasta la sorpresa.

Bill, actuando media milesima de segundo antes que su madre, tomó la varita de su madre (que hasta entonces descansaba en la mesita para café) y con un movimiento de la varita susurró _arácnita evanesca_ y la araña desapareció en una lluvia de estrellas multicolores. Molly volviendo a tomar control de la situación, volvió a tomar su varita (arrebatándola de la mano de Bill) y se dispuso a interrogar a sus hijos sobre quién hizo aparecer ese bicho en su casa.

-"Nosotros no fuimos"-. Dijeron al instante Fred y George, con un tono de miedo y sorpresa a la vez. Al ver a sus hijos responder, Molly volvió a caer en la cuenta de que sus hijos no debieron haberlo hecho intensionalmente, ya que aún eran jóvenes y no sabrían controlarse, a final de cuentas, el incidente no había pasado a mayores. Sólo les recomendó muy seriamente que NO usaran la magía en casa, dándoles los mismos motivos que ya había platicado varias veces con sus hijos mayores.

-"Buenas tardes, mamá. ¿Pasó algo?"-. Preguntó Percy Weasley, entrando por primera vez en la cocina, después de haber escuchado gritos.

-"Oh, ya nada, Percy cielo. Sólo... un pequeño problema de plagas de jardín"-. Respondió Molly, para no hacer crecer el problema más de lo ameritado. Molly se acercó a Ron (que seguía en un rincón, casi tan blanco como la sal y con una expresión de miedo en el rostro) y le dijo al pequeño: -"Ronnie, lindo, ¿Quieres que prepare galletas?"-.

-"Sí, sí queyo"-. Respondió, alegrándose un poco. -"¡Pero que a Fled y Geolge no les toquen!"-. Agregó, como una última petición. Los gemelos (que habían estado muy callados hasta el momento) comenzaron con gritos de indignación otra vez.

-"No, tranquilo Ron. Hay que compartir lo que tenemos, y tus hermanos también deben poder comer galletas... ¡Quién estuvo usando las escobas de juguete en casa!"-. Preguntó Molly, estallando por primera vez.

-"No... no te preocupes mamá. No necesitamos galletas..."-. Aseguró George, reparando en su vehículo a unos metros de él.

-"Sí claro... ya somos niños grandes. Y los grandes no comemos galletas..."-. Afirmó Fred, asintiendo rápido con la cabeza, y al igual que su gemelo, comenzando a correr sutilemte hacía la escalera.

-"¡FRED Y GEORGE WEASLEYYYY!"-. gritó Molly, abriendo mucho los ojos, ojos que en lugar de recordar a una araña, recordaban a un tigre feroz; Fred y George ahora se reían, y juntos corrían lejos de su madre, entre risas y exclamaciones de graciosas alertas. Aquel fue el primero de muchos gritos oídos en la cocina de los Weasley, a causa de ese tierno par...

* * *

Espero que te guste Vicky :")

Mañana o después a mas tardar, te daré otra historia sobre los gemelos. :"D


	2. El juramento inquebrantable

**[[** Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "Las cuatro casas". **]]**

* * *

 **{ ="Juramento inquebrantable"= }**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a sus respectivos dueños. Yo sólo los tomo un rato para compartirles la historia que inventé, la cual (cabe agregar) es un regalo para VickyJacintaWeasley-Friki.

He aquí la siguiente historia Vicky, espero que esté a la altura :")

Lamento que hayan sido sólo un par Vicky *se pone a blasfemar acerca de las obligaciones del mundo muggle* pero te repito que lo hice con mucho cariño, espero que te hayan gustado.

* * *

 **Año 1985**

Los gemelos Weasley corrían por la casa riendo y celebrando su nueva adquisición que habían tomado "prestada" de el cuarto de su hermano Charlie. Habiendo preguntado previamente si podían tomar durante unos momentos aquella varita que había a un lado de la mesita de dormir hace unos minutos en la habitación del segundo hijo de los Weasley. Claro que no se puede fiar mucho de las personas que están mas dormidas que despiertas, y que lo que desean es dormir, lo que suele provocar que a cualquier cosa que se les pregunte, respondan con un soñoliento "sí" con tal de poder seguir en los brazos de Morfeo. Pasaron corriendo a un lado de la ventana y alcanzaron a ver el cielo, que ya comenzaba a tornarse de un tono rojizo indicando el atardecer, y que su papá no tardaría demasiado en llegar.

-"Oye George, ¿no te gustaría tener doble postre hoy?"-. Pregunto Fred dándole un codazo a su hermano, para advertir de la nueva gran idea que esta acababa de tener. Dando golpes con la varita prestada en su (aún aniñada) mano, y mirando a lo lejos a la cocina, como si la respuesta se guardara ahí, en algún rincón guardado para que los niños no se la comieran antes de la cena.

-"Sí claro, pero ¿cómo piensas conseguirlo?"-. Preguntó George aún sin entender.

-"Pues mira. Tenemos una varita... Hay cosas que se hacen con la varita... Tenemos hermanos algo ingenuos que nos dejarían hacer algo con la varita..."-. Respondió Fred pausando cada idea para que su hermano las comprendiera perfectamente.

Fue entonces cuando George comprendió la idea de su hermano para lograr obtener el doble de la ración del postre ese mismo día, y ya si aprovechaban la ocasión, doble postre por todo el tiempo que quisieran.

Corriendo nuevamente por la casa, veían en los rincones en busca de su hermano menor Ron, planeando hacerlo participe de sus travesuras y principal factor en la obtención del postre. Finalmente, lo encontraron en el jardín, persiguiendo a algunos (poco simpáticos) gnomos.

-"Corre Fred, antes de que Ron piense que lo estamos metiendo en algo "demasiado" malvado"-. Ordenó George mientras se reía y competía por llegar antes que su hermano.

-"Eres tú el que va lento, hermanito querido ¿Que no me ves volando rápidamente con mis grandes alas de hermosa mariposa?"-. Le respondió Fred como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, fingiendo estirar los brazos y volar.

-"Uy sí claro, como no. Ahora tú eres una mariposa y yo soy un hipogrifo ¿cierto?"-. Preguntó George con arrogancia.

-"Mentira, y de las gigantescas hermano. Tú eres un tierno y adorable micropuff color violeta"-. Respondió Fred como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-"Micropuff el que tienes en el cerebro. Soy un gigantesco unicornio, muy masculindo"-. Replicó George. -"Ahora ¡vuela, vuela alegre mariposa color rosa!"-. Continuó animando a su hermano, y haciendo como si espantara insectos.

-"Sígueme, compañero unicornio, a vivir una aventura"-. Contestó Fred, haciendo como si montara un caballo.

-" _¡Hakuna Matata, Una forma de ser..."-_ Comenzó a cantar George.

-"¿Qué hipogrifos es eso?"-. Preguntó extrañado Fred, a la vez que se detenía para arreglar el -muy importante- asunto en cuestión

-"No sé. Escuché a un muggle cantarlo"-. Respondió

Finalmente pudieron llegar a la par de su hermano menor se comportaron como los angelitos que fingían que eran justo antes de transformarse en los peores diablillos que La Madriguera había podido conocer.

-"Hola Ronnie, querido. ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?"-. Preguntó Fred sonriendo inocentemente.

-"No sé, quizás ¿dos horas? Hace dos horas que pasó la comida"-. Respondió con una inocencia verdadera Ron.

-"Sí, claro Ron. La comida... ¿Recuerdas el postre que hubo en la comida?"-. Preguntó George siguiendo el hilo del juego.

-"Lo recuerdo bien. Era muy rico"-. Continuó Ron recordando la rebanada de pastel de zanahoria que había comido un par de horas antes.

-"¿Quieres que hagamos un poco de magia?"-. Preguntó finalmente Fred mientras enseñaba a su hermano menor la varita que habían conseguido, la cual había permanecido detrás de su espalda para no revelar la sorpresa antes de tiempo.

-"¡Wow! ¡Tienen una varita!"-. Les contestó Ron olvidando la pregunta que le habían formulado antes, y extendiendo la mano para poder tomar la varita, cosa que Geroge impidió arrebatando la varita de la mano de su gemelo, y colocándola donde Ron no la pudiera alcanzar.

-"¿Esto? ¿Una varita? ¡No, como crees! Esto es sólo una ilusión de tus ojos. Es mi nuevo y mejorado cucharon para preparar sopa"-. Respondió George marcando el sarcasmo en sus palabras.

-"Así pues Ron. Tengo una varita... y sé como usarla"-. Agregó Fred volviendo a tomar la varita de las manos de su gemelo y sacudiéndola frente a los ojos de Ron para captar su atención.

-"¿Qué,te parece si jugamos al juego de que tu prometes darle tu postre a George, todos los días después de la cena? Espera, espera, ¡que aún hay más! El juramento lo hariamos con magia ¿sabías tú eso?"-. Agregó Fred al ver que su hermano evidentemente no se convecía de abandonar todos los días su postre por dárselo a su hermano, independientemente de que la mitad de esos días no se lo comiera porque argumentara que "no le gustaba". Al escuchar la palabra "lo haremos con magia" inmediatamente los ojos de Ron se iluminaron, anhelando pues poder participar en ello.

-"Sí claro ¿qué voy a hacer?"-. Preguntó Ron ahora lleno de curiosidad.

-"Sólo tienes que jurar darle a George. Nada más"-. Respondió Fred.

El pequeño Ron pareció pensárselo un momento, para luego asentir.

-"¡Hagámoslo!"-. Replico Ron.

Fue entonces cuando los tres hermanos se colocaron en sus correspondientes posiciones oara llevar a cabo el juramento. ¿Dónde habian aprendido ese par de niños pelirrojos a tratar un juramento inquebrantable? Sólo Merlín lo sabría, aunque quizás algo hubiera influido escuchar las conversaciones después de la cena de sus padres.

-"Ronald Weasley..."-. Comenzó a recitar Fred, mientras George y Ron se daban la mano derecha a la luz del crepúsculo que indicaba que en cualquier momento su padre llegaría; Ron hizo una logera mueca de disgusto al escuchar su nombre que sólo se usaba en burlas, pero recordó que estaba haciendo magia y se le pasó -"...Juras solemnemente darle tu postre a tu hermano George todos los días después de la cena"-. Preguntó Fred, muy convencido y seguro. George también reía, al igual que Ron, que se dejaba llevar por el hecho de que estaban haciendo algo "medianamente no tan atrevido para los gemelos".

Una ligera linea plateada había comenzado a cruzar las manos entrelazadas de ambos niños, enroscándose como una serpiente ante la inocencia de los pequeños que no medían sus consecuencias, al igual que los últimos rayos de sol llegaban a las paredes de La Madriguera... Al igual que el Señor Weasley, que se apareció con su (comprada hace algunas semanas) capa de viaje ondeando al aire, haciendo un ligero ¡pop! al aparecerse fuera del enrejado.

Con la mano izquierda que Ron tenía libre, saludó a su padre una vez que éste lo vió, simplemente sonriéndole alegre de que al fin llegara. Su padre le devolvió el saludo durante los primeros segundos, mientras se percataba de lo que ocurría al rededor de sus hijos.

-"¡Niños! ¿Qué están haciendo?"-. Preguntó gritando y acelerando el paso, ahora ligeramente preocupado.

-"Nada. Estoy prometiendo darle mi postre a George"-. Respondió simplemete Ron.

-"¡Suéltense inmediatamente!"-. Replicó Arthur mientras las piezas del rompecabezas comenzaban a encajar.

Y ya el resto de la historia se conoce perfectamente... Sólo recordaremos que la nalga izquierda nunca ha sido la misma desde entonces.


End file.
